The present invention relates to a displaceable cutting tool shank holder and more specifically to a displaceable cutting tool shank holder for rotary boring heads.
Rotary boring heads that are fixed to the main spindle of machine tools provided with a displaceable tool shank holder and used for finishing high precision bores are already known. It is also known to provide rotary boring heads with movement means for displacing the tool holder, and thus the cutting tool/tool tip arranged thereon. These rotary boring heads operate perfectly when operating to finish short bores. However, the conventional construction presents several inconveniences and disadvantages when the operation consists of finishing deep bores, which require the use of a long length tool shank (above 2.5 times the diameter of the tool shank). For example, under these conditions, abnormal efforts are imposed on the tool shank thereby generating vibration and consequently, jeopardizing the deep bore finishing operation.